Cuestión de Confianza
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Shonnen-Ai] Kageyama e Hinata llevaban saliendo desde hace un tiempo, había total confianza entre los dos —o eso creía Shōyō—, pero aun así Tobio seguía siendo un poco celoso. [One-Shot]


**Título:** Cuestión de confianza.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Shonnen-Ai.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** UA.

 **Serie:** Haikyū!

 **Pareja:** Kageyama Tobio  & Hinata Shōyō.

 **Extensión:** One-Shot/ 1.744 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Kageyama e Hinata llevaban saliendo desde hace un tiempo, había total confianza entre los dos —o eso creía Shōyō—, pero aun así Tobio seguía siendo un poco celoso.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Haikyū! como sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Cuestión de confianza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía soportar a ese estúpido. Odiaba la manera en la que miraba a su novio, odiaba la manera en la cual lo tocaba por diversas circunstancias, odiaba que lo acompañara a casa cuando eso es algo que tendría que hacer él… Y sobre todo, odiaba la manera en la que Hinata sonreía ante Nishinoya.

Esos dos se habían vuelto muy unidos con el paso de los partidos y se podía notar esa admiración mutua que sentían el uno por el otro. Eran compañeros de equipo, el armador lo sabía, e intentaba ver esa conexión como algo normal que todos deberían tener. Pero con el paso del tiempo la vio lejana, más especial que un simple compañerismo, justamente como empezaron él mismo y el número diez; por eso estaba asustado. Ellos habían empezado con mal pie, pero conforme jugaban juntos fueron acercándose hasta convertirse en lo que hoy son, no quería que eso cambiara ni ser sustituido por nadie.

Él no era tímido, realmente no lo era, solo le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. No por timidez, sino porque pensaba que lo importante era lo que sintieras en el interior, y nadie más tendría por qué saberlo. Sin embargo, esa mentalidad cambió cuando se dio cuenta de que si no dejaba salir sus sentimientos nunca podría hacérselos saber al rematador. Le costó cielo y tierra, pero por fin logró declararse… Cuando lo hizo Hinata. Solo en el momento en que le gritó a pleno pulmón: _¡Me gustas!_ pudo contestarle con un escueto _tú a mí también._ Simple, sin romanticismos ni palabras cursis. En ese momento, al más bajo se le había iluminado la cara y pareció estar satisfecho con eso. Ahora, ya no sonreía así. O al menos no para él.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo hizo girarse.

—¡Kageyama! —gritó Hinata acercándose con su bicicleta al chico que estaba camino de su casa—. ¿Por qué te has ido sin mí del entrenamiento? ¡Tenías que esperarme, idiota!

El más alto frunció el ceño. _Ah…_ Sí, se había marchado al ver lo bien que se llevaba con el líbero. No creyó que le importara si se marchaba y los dejaba tan felizmente a solas. De todas maneras, no iba a demostrar nada de eso.

—Te estabas tardando mucho —contestó con simpleza para volver a emprender el camino de regreso.

El de la bicicleta se quedó parado mirando extrañado a su pareja. Hacía varias semanas que lo notaba extraño. No es que fuera muy expresivo, pero ahora rehuía su contacto y hasta parecía que su presencia lo molestaba.

Bajó su cabeza y una sombra cubrió sus ojos.

Eso lo entristecía. No necesitaba muestras de afecto, pero por lo menos quería estar a su lado, y ni eso le era permitido ahora. No entendía que había hecho mal, no recordaba haber hecho nada que pudiera molestar al otro. Al principio pensó que era tan lento que no se estaba dando cuenta, pero después de varios días de pensar y pensar se convenció de que realmente no era un problema suyo.

Se quedó parado unos segundos.

—¡Eh, espera! —Se dio cuenta de que Kageyama se había alejado demasiado, y corrió detrás de él.

 **.**

Durante uno de los descansos entre clases Shōyō le había pedido a Yuu si podía almorzar junto a él. Era muy común que comieran juntos en algún receso, así podían contarse sus inquietudes y darse consejos. Fue una de las cosas por las que se hicieron tan amigos.

Se encontraban en la azotea del instituto, un lugar tranquilo donde poca gente subía.

—No sé qué hacer, Nishinoya- _San_ … Kageyama parece haberse cansado de mí. —Suspiró cansado—. ¡No sé qué hacer!

El líbero rascó su nuca mirando al chico sin saber muy bien que decir. No es que fuera íntimo amigo del armador como para poder dar una explicación a su comportamiento. Y también él se había dado cuenta de que estaba tomando distancia con el menor. Igual sí que se había cansado, y aunque le doliera, podía entenderlo. Esos dos, aun teniendo el mismo espíritu para el vóley, seguían siendo bastante diferentes.

—Esto no es justo, ¿por qué sale conmigo si va a ignorarme? —siguió hablando el pelirrojo—. Y a parte nunca me ha dicho que me quería…

Yuu se enserió mirando a su amigo. Sabía que lo que iba a decir podía sonar algo hiriente, pero era lo que pensaba y no se lo guardaría.

—Mira, no sé si Kageyama realmente se ha cansado de ti o no... Lo único que sé es que, por mucho que te duela, no puedes obligar a nadie a que te quiera, y tampoco puedes pretender saber por qué no te quiere.

El número diez del equipo sintió una punzada. Eso era muy cruel.

—Pero… ¡Pero soy su novio! Merezco saber los motivos.

—Él no querrá contártelos. Es más dudo que siquiera quiera verte, y sinceramente está en su derecho de no querer hacerlo.

Al otro no le estaba gustando nada esta conversación, sabía que su amigo solo quería ser franco con él, pero la verdad es que todo eso le dolía. A algunas personas podría parecerles que estaba exagerando pero la tristeza que lo invadía era tan fuerte que lo hizo rebosar.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caminar sus mejillas, sin poder detenerlas. Su pecho dolía, su respiración se detenía formando pequeños sollozos, y su amigo lo miraba con pena.

De repente, la puerta de la azotea se abrió y apareció el armador en la oscuridad. Tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, enfocando al chico que se encontraba llorando, que por tener los ojos cerrados no se había dado cuenta de quién había aparecido.

Por encima de todas las cosas que odiaba, la que más era la que estaba viendo: Ver a Hinata llorando. Su cara se convirtió en una llena de ira mirando a su compañero de equipo, apretó los puños y sus músculos se tensaron. Dirigió su mirada más terrorífica a la persona con la que estaba su novio y corrió hacia ella. No iba a permitir que nadie lo hiciera llorar y saliera ileso. Le pegó un puñetazo a Yuu tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Ka-Kageyama…! —Hinata miró la escena aterrorizado.

Tobio se puso encima del moreno que se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas, y si no hubiera sido porque su pareja se arrodilló junto a él y le cogió el brazo le habría propinado otro bien merecido puñetazo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —habló Nishiyona magullado por el golpe.

—Mi novio está llorando, y eso es algo que no pienso perdonar. —Shōyō abrió los ojos, incrédulo ante esas palabras—. ¿Qué mierdas le has hecho? ¡Habla, o te machaco!

En ese momento Hinata cogió la cabeza de pelinegro y la dirigió hacia el para callarlo con un beso. Kageyama bajó su puño y soltó el cuello del tendido y correspondió a ese contacto que llevaba tanto tiempo sin probar. Llevó una mano a la angular cadera del menor y la otra al cuello de este para profundizar más el contacto.

Yuu, al ver esa escena y aunque quisiera pegarle de nuevo a ese idiota, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos para que aclararan su situación.

Una vez solos, se separaron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Ninguno quería romper el ambiente que se había creado, pero era necesario. El problema era cómo comenzar.

—Yo… —Era raro que el pelinegro se quedara sin habla. Estaba avergonzado por lo que había hecho—. ¿Estás bien…? ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?

A Hinata se le formó una sonrisa al ver a su pareja de esa manera, pocas veces lo veía así de preocupado por él. Tenía que aprovechar, hasta hace unos minutos se planteaba que no le importaba nada a ese serio muchacho. Estaba claro que se equivocaba.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho del más alto, y dejó salir el resto de lágrimas que le quedaban. El otro lo abrazó.

—Por favor…, no me dejes —pidió el pelirrojo con un tono de súplica.

Lo abrazó más fuerte y olió ese olor del bajito que le gustaba tanto. _Tan suyo._ Al verlo así, se arrepentía muchísimo de haberse sentido celoso. Estaba claro que ese chico lo quería. Lo quería tanto que hasta se preguntaba que había visto en él.

—Si es que eres idiota, ¿por qué te dejaría?

Sintió que se separaba bruscamente de él y le ventaba la vista para mirarlo con ojos vidriosos.

—¡Porque tú te has cansado de mí!

—¿Qué?

—Ya no quieres estar nunca conmigo, te enfadas más a menudo, ya nunca me esperas para ir juntos a casa, ya no me abrazas ni me besas… Vale, puede que eso antes no lo hicieras mucho, pero por lo menos de vez en cuando pasaba. Y ahora nada —le recriminaba sin parar—. ¿Ya no me quieres…, o es que nunca lo has hecho? Merezco saberlo.

Tobio chasqueó la lengua. No quería llevar a esos extremos al pequeño. Por culpa de su egoísmo y posesividad había descuidado sus sentimientos, llevándolo hasta ese estado tan deplorable.

No fue culpa de Yuu que Hinata estuviera llorando, entonces, sino suya. Por él su novio estaba así. Se estaba sintiendo muy culpable, pero él era una persona de pocas palabras y de acción, y solucionaría esto como hombre que es.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sorprendiendo a su acompañante—. Todo esto es culpa mía. No quería que te sintieras así, de verdad que no. Me alejé porque no soportaba verte con Nishinoya, me ponía muy celoso. Parecía que te lo pasabas mucho mejor con él que conmigo. Pensé que me ibas a sustituir por ese enano.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba diciendo muchas cosas que en otras circunstancias preferiría haber muerto antes de decirlas. Sintió un peso sobre él y unos brazos rodeándole el cuello. En ese momento se vio tumbado en el suelo con Hinata encima abrazándole con fuerza y riéndose suavemente.

—Tonto Kageyama —habló riendo—, deberías tener más confianza en mí. Nunca podría cambiarte por nadie.

El armador formó una media sonrisa y abrazó de vuelta al muchacho. Estaba claro, había sido tonto al pensar siquiera que lo cambiaría por alguien más. Era obvio que eso era impensable, Hinata lo cambiaría solo si encontrara alguien mejor para él, y era imposible que hubiera alguien mejor para el pelirrojo que él.

Simplemente era cuestión de confianza. Y tenía confianza en que nunca lo iba a perder por alguien más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** ¡Dios! Hacía mucho que quería hacer de este anime, que me he visto un montón de veces y en el que por fin se ha empezado la segunda temporada :3 Amo esta pareja, desde que los vi en el primer capítulo los he emparejado en mi subconsciente y tenía que escribir alguna cosa sí o sí de una vez. Espero que os haya gustado, si es así comentad y darle a fav para enterarme, y si queréis que haga otro **3** Gracias por leer, un saludo.


End file.
